la hermana de Remus
by Prisca Poudfoot
Summary: espero que les guste leanlo y plisplispliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis dejen reviews TT


hola a todos, espero que les guste, disfruten la lectura ....  
  
(notas de autora)  
  
idioma elfo  
  
===================++++++++++++++++++=================+++++++++++++++++++++====================++++++++++++++=============++++++++++++++++++++++===================+++++++++++++++++++++++++=====  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++================+++++++++++++++++++==================++++++++++++++++++++++++===========++++++++++++++++===================++++++++++++++++++++++=====================++++++  
  
Desde la muerte de Sirus, Remus el cual estaba muy deprimido por su perdida se puso a investigar la posibilidad de regresarlo a la vida, aun que el sabía que esto era prácticamente imposible, sin embargo no se rindió y se la pasaba en la biblioteca en la mansion Black, no es que le gustara estar en esa casa pero la biblioteca que tenía estaba muy bien equipada, en uno de los libros encontro algo muy interesante :...  
  
"...Según muchos investigadores, hay una forma de regresar a una persona a la vida sin recurrir a magía negra, esta es que un elfo tiene que dar su inmortalidad por voluntad, contar con el apoyo de los cuatro elementos y encontrarse en el lugar en el que la persona a revivir se haya sentido tranquila y feliz, con personas que se sintiera comodas, si es posible su familia y amigos..."  
  
Esto le alegro a Remus y cito a Albus Dumbledore para exponerle su idea...  
  
-Bueno, veamos según esto podemos traer a Sirius devuelta pero...nosotros no conocemos el lugar donde habitan los elfos, sin contar que son pocas las veces que dan su inmortalidad....  
  
-De eso me encargo yo, pero profesor por favor apoyeme en esto, usted sabe lo que Sirius significa para mi...yo sin el...me siento perdido...por favor....  
  
-Esta bien Remus te apoyare  
  
-Genial saldré ahora mismo  
  
-Pero Remus como es que sabes donde esta la ciudad élfica?  
  
-Bueno debería saber que cuando el hombre lobo me mordió quede huérfano....bueno lo que sucede es que por el bosque donde sucedió habia una ciudad elfica, lógicamente estaba oculta pero al enterarse que había un hombre lobo por ahi decidieron enviar una patrulla, para controlar que no se acercara a su ciudad y pues descubrieron lo que sucedio y uno de ellos me adopto, así que pase a formar parte de su familia, ellos tienen también una hija de mi edad, creo que la conoce, asisitió conmigo a Hogwarts  
  
-Ya veo, y supongo que es a ella a quien vas a ver  
  
-Sí, pero no le puedo pedir que renuncie a su inmortalidad solo voy a ver que se le ocurre, por lo general tiene muy buenas ideas  
  
-Deacuerdo, nos vemos cuando consigas saber algo  
  
-Si señor  
  
Remus salió de la casa y se dirigió a Hogsmeade, de ahí partira a la que fue alguna vez su hogar.....pasaron aproximadamente dos semanas hasta que al fin pudo ver la colina tras la cual estaba la ciudad elfica, cuando llego se encontro con los guardias de la entrada...  
  
-Bienvenido a nuestra tierra - saludó un guardia  
  
-Bienvenido, Remus Lupin- dijo otro elfo que lo reconoció  
  
-Buenas tardes , Elros Tasartir- respondió Remus- busco a mi familia  
  
-Pasa, seguro les dara felicidad volver a verte  
  
-Pero no tendrian que llevarme ante el rey?- preguntó Remus  
  
-Tu no eres un forastero tu viviste aqui asi que como tal eres un miembro de la comunidad asi que pasa creo que recuerdas la casa de tu familia  
  
Caminó un trecho y encontro el lugar que buscaba, la cabaña estaba al lado de un hermoso lago, se acercó y toco a la puerta, un elfo de cabello rubio y ojos grises salió y al verlo se sorprendió   
  
-Elu of Dorthonion(nombre elfico que le dan a Remus al vivir con los elfos), que alegría verte, bienvenido a nuestra casa- dijo elfo que lo había resivido  
  
-Me alegra vovler a verlo señor..  
  
-Te e dicho miles de veces que me digas papá  
  
- Lo sé...papá  
  
-Vez no era tan difícil  
  
- Y mama y mi hermana?  
  
-Estan adentro, pasa estábamos por comer-dijo esto guiándolo al comedor, cuando llego las dos mujeres que había ahi al ver a Remus se levantaron y lo abrazaron  
  
- Hijo mío cuanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo la mujer   
  
-Hermano que algría verte otra vez' contestó una joven pelirroja, cabello largo atado a una treza, de ojos violetas y de la estatura de Remus  
  
-A mi también me alegra verlos  
  
-Pero sientate vamos a comer  
  
-Claro mama  
  
Pasó la tarde hablando con su familia, en la noche salió de la cabaña y se sento en la orilla del lago, estuba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercaba hasta que esta persona habló  
  
-En qué piensas?  
  
-Lorelei me asustaste-dijo Remus  
  
-Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre...en qué piensas?- dijo volvió a reptir la pregunta  
  
-Sí, recuerdo que solo te llamabamos asi James, Sirius y yo...  
  
-Remus no cambies el tema, sabes que no me puedes engañar, se que lo que piensas es algo triste, recuerda que los elfos pueden leer las emociones  
  
-Lo olvidé -suspiró- es que bueno algien muy cercano a mi acaba de morir....mas bien lo ascesinaron- al llegar aqui se le resvalaron las lágrimas  
  
-Cuentame...si no es discreción  
  
-No se si lo entenderias...  
  
-Pruebame  
  
-Está bien...veras...yo....esta persona era mi pareja- dijo de golpe sonrojandose  
  
-Y esta persona era hombre o mujer  
  
-Este...-se puso rojo- era er...hombre- al terminar de decir cerro los ojos esperando un golpe  
  
-Y cual era su nombre?  
  
-No te molesta el que mi pareja fuera hombre?  
  
-No tiene porque, aquí esa situación entre los elfos , no es que sea común pero es mas aceptado  
  
-Bueno el caso es que no se si recuerdes a Sirius Black  
  
-Si Sirius, pero...porque murió?  
  
-Una bruja lo mató y yo ahora...-no pudo continuar porque se puso a llorar de coraje por el recuerdo de Bellatrix mandandole la maldición a Sirius  
  
-Mmmm, eso es complicado, si mal no recuerdo la única forma de revivir a alguien es renunciando a la inmortalidad, y el apoyo de la naturaleza,mmmm.....se sincero veniste a pedirme eso?- preguntó seria Lorelei  
  
-No, yo vine a verte y a preguntarte si había otra forma, sabes que yo no te haría eso, por eso quería saber si había otra forma  
  
-No, no hay otra forma, bueno solo mágia negra pero el que revive sera maldecido  
  
-Ya...Ya veo- dijo remus soltando una lágrima al saber que no volvera a ver a Sirius  
  
-No, no llores Remus, no me gusta verte triste, hagamos algo, yo hablare con las hadas, y si ellas me ayudan yo reviviré a Sirius- dijo firmemente  
  
-Pero Lorelei, renunciarias a tu inmortalidad, para ustedes los elfos eso es como renunciar a su vida- dijo Remus triste aunque con esperanzas  
  
-Lo sé pero sabes que haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano, y tu eres mi hermano  
  
-ésta bien Lorelei muchas gracias  
  
-Para eso estamos los hermanos  
  
Después de eso se fueron a acostar, a la mañana siguiente Lorelei explicó la situacion y esta vez su padre fue el que pidió ser el el que renunciara a la inmortalidad, pero Lorelei le dijo que no que ella lo haría, así que terminaron aceptando, por la tarde despues de comer Lorelei se ausento, se adentro al bosque y llego a una cascada con un pequeno lago, ahí convocó a los cuatro elementos, aparecieron cuatro hadas una de cada elemento, la de agua habló primero  
  
-Buenas tardes, Uruviel of Dorthonion(nombre elfico de lorelei), mi nombre es Kane, hada del agua- dijo el hada acuática, de cabello azul largo decorado con una concha y piel blanca y alas azules, su vestido era blanco  
  
-Mi nombre es Tana hada de tierra-dijo el hada, cabello verde también largo y decorado con flores y piel blanca y vestido verde, alas verde pasto  
  
-Mi nombre es Kilda, hada del aire- dijo un hada de cabello corto azul blanquesino, piel blanca y vestido azul  
  
-Yo soy Lamoni hada de fuego- dijo un hada pelirroja de cabello largo, piel morena y vestida de rojo  
  
-Gracias por escuchar mi llamado  
  
-Cual es tu asunto?- pregunto kane  
  
-Mi asunto es.....me pidieron revivir a una persona, acepte dar mi inmortalidad,pero como saben tengo que tener el apoyo de los elementos  
  
-Estas segura con tu decisión?-pregunto Tana  
  
-Sí  
  
-En ese caso recibiras un castigo de parte de los elementos, si lo aceptas reviviremos a la persona, si no nos iremos-dijo Lamoni  
  
-Deacuerdo  
  
-El castigo que los elementos te imponen sera el regresar a la edad de 16 anos, pero con todos tus poderes y recuerdos   
  
-Acepto las consecuencias  
  
-Decuerdo, tenemos que ir a un sitio donde sera llevado acabo el hechizo, ese lugar es donde el individuo haya pasado momento alegres   
  
-Si me acompanan, mi hermano nos llevara  
  
-Deacuerdo en marcha  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa ya era de noche.....  
  
  
  
-Bienvenidas pasen - dijo Lorelei abriendo la puerta  
  
Una vez adentro Lorelei les explicó la situación a su familia, as que se planificoó ir a Hogwarts al día siguiente, cuando partieron apenas el sol estaba saliendo, tardaron aproximadamente tres días de camino ya que iban a caballo, las hadas los seguian volando, al pasar por el porton de Hogwarts fueron hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, llegaron a la gargola y como no sabían la contraseña tuvieron que ponerse a adivinar, tras una media hora al fin dieron con la contrasena, subieron y tocaron a la gran puerta  
  
-Adelante- se escuchó una voz invitandolos a entrar  
  
-Profesor Dumbledor, buenas tardes- dijo Remus  
  
-Buenas tardes profesor, me alegra volver a verlo  
  
-Bienvenidos Lorelei, Remus, que bien que hayan vuelto  
  
-Decidí ayudar a Remus con revivir a Sirius  
  
-Vaya que sorpresa, estas segura Lorelei?  
  
-Completamente y también tengo la ayuda de la naturaleza- en eso aparecieron cuatro hadas- ella es Kane, hada de agua, ella es Tana, hada de tierra, ella es Kilda hada de aire y ella es Lamoni hada del   
  
fuego- las iba presentando conforme aparecian a la vista de los magos  
  
-Bueno, bienvenidas a Hogwarts  
  
-Disculpe, este es el lugar donde se realizara el hechizo?  
  
-Así es aqui sera donde se realizara  
  
-Cuando se realizara?  
  
-Bueno diganme que necesitan y lo tendre listo lo mas pronto posible  
  
-Necesitamos personas que tengan una relación cercana con la persona, familia, pareja, amigos ...  
  
-Deacuerdo, mandare traer a su ahijado, no creo que tarde mucho así que para mañana todo estara listo, mientras pueden quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor, mandaré a Feawkes con Harry y...  
  
-Disculpe profesor, si no es mucha molestia me ofresco para ir por Harry  
  
-Esta bien vayan los dos y regresen lo mas pronto posible  
  
-Descuide profesor regresaremos pronto-diciendo esto Lorelei y Remus salieron de la oficina rumbo a Private Drive dejando a alas hadas charlando con Albus  
  
Se aparecieron a unas cuadras del lugar debido a las barreras que habían en el lugar, caminaron y al fin llegaron, Remus se adeltanto y tocó el timbre, un hombre gordo abrió la puerta  
  
-Que quieren?- preguntó sin pisca de educación  
  
-Venimos por Harry Potter  
  
-AQUI NO VIVE NINGUN POTTER  
  
-Disculpe señor Dursley pero sabemos que Harry esta aquí  
  
-NINGUN ANORMAL ENTRARA A MI CASA  
  
-Solo queremos a Harry  
  
-MUCHACHO TE BUSCAN!- gritó al pie de la escalera, se escucharon pasos rápidos y enseguida apareció bajando las escaleras un chico cerca de los 16 anos, de cabello negro azabache despeinado y ojos verdes, Harry se sorprendio de ver a su antiguo profesor parado la puerta  
  
-Profesor Lupin?...que pasó?  
  
-No pasa nada mao Harry, hemos venido por ti  
  
-Hemos?- preguntó curioso Harry y pudo ver a espaldas de Remus a una chica  
  
-Buenas tardes Harry, mi nombre es Lorelei y soy la hermana de Remus  
  
-Hermana?...profesor tiene hermana?...porque no me había dicho?  
  
-Buen o la verdad es que pocos saben que Lorelei es mi hermana, te lo explicaremos despues, vamos recoge tus cosas debemos irnos a Hogwarts  
  
-Está bien  
  
  
  
Diciendo esto se encaminó de nuevo a su cuarto y guardó todas sus cosas en su baúl, abrió la jaula de Hedwing y la soltó, sabia que su lechiza lo alcanzaría en Hogwarts, bajo aprisa y salio junto a Remus, afuera Lorelei ya los esperaba con un traslador   
  
==================+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++======================================++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=================================++++++++++++++++++++++++===  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++============================+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=====================================+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++====================++++  
  
hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo, dejen reviews pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, diganme si les gusta o lo aborto el fic =) 


End file.
